The Self Improving Path
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: An old fanfic that I never got to put up until now.


The Self Improving Path

By Zachary Dickman

Chapter 1

It was the night before young Naruto Uzumaki was about to embark on his three year training Mission with one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. That night Naruto had a strange dream.

Naruto finds himself in total darkness. Then he hears an unfamiliar voice. **Naruto Uzumaki. **It said.

Naruto turned to the voice to see a mysterious cloaked figure. Who or what are you? Naruto asked.

**I am the God of Death. **It said.

Why are you here? Naruto asked scared.

**Two spirits that have been watching over you as well as the Village Hidden in the Leaves wish to talk to you on some matters. **It said. **I am here to insure they don't try and escape their part of the deal. Are you ready?**

Yes, I am. Naruto said. After all since this is all a dream I won't get hurt.

**Alright then prepare your self Naruto Uzumaki. **It said.

Just then, Naruto was no longer in a dark abyss but in a forest of trees that were growing from a roof top. Naruto looked around then he was shocked to see the person in front of him.

It's nice to see you again Naruto. The specter said.

It can't be. Naruto said. Old Man? It was indeed the Third Hokage, Hizuken Sabutobi. He was in his battle armor.

Yes it is me Naruto. He confirmed. I have been watching you and all of your comrades. I am sorry for Sasuke's desertion.

Don't be. Naruto said. It is not like you had a hand in it.

Actually Naruto that is way I am here. The Third said.

What do you mean? Naruto asked.

You now that Itachi Uchiha killed all of his clan but Sasuke. Right? He asked. Naruto then nodded. What you don't now is that he did that on orders from the council.

Why! Naruto asked yelling.

The Uchiha's felt that the village was holding back their potential. He said. We had to act before they rebelled against the village giving other villages a chance to take advantage.

Then Naruto asked. Who knows the truth?

I did, also Danzo and my advisors. He said. And now you.

Is that so? Naruto said. Why did Itachi not finish the job but killing Sasuke? And why doesn't Sasuke know of what really happened?

I am not sure way Itachi did not kill Sasuke but as for why Sasuke was not told it is because it was a request from Itachi that he did not know of the clan's actions or of the truth of that night. The Third said. Naruto, please forgive me for what I did.

Tell me this? Naruto asked. Was the massacre your last option?

Yes it was Naruto. He said.

Naruto then took a deep breath and said. Well the past can't be changed. Old Man it this what you wished to talk to me about?

In a way, Yes. He said. But I also wish to warn you. Watch out for Danzo.

I will. Naruto said. Then the scenery changed again. This time he was on top of The Chief Toad, Gamabutra's back staring at the one that sealed the Nine Tailed Fox in side him. So you are the Fourth. He said to the man in front of him who's back was turned to a clearing of destroyed trees and earth.

_So they thought you can not handle the truth. _The Forth thought. _Well I guess he will soon find out. _Yes, that is one of the names that I went by.

What? Can't face the child you cursed. Naruto shouted. There was no reply. Answer me. Why me? Naruto then broke down. Why of all the children in the village was I chosen?

Listen Naruto, I had no choice. The Forth said. Being Hokage means to put the village before yourself. You should learn that since you wish to be Hokage yourself one day.

I understand. Naruto said. Sealing the fox was the only way to protect the village but you did not answer me. Why was it me?

The Forth explained. For a sealing technique to work on such a large amount of chakra a young living vessel was needed. You were just born moments before the attack. But there was another reason.

And that is? Naruto asked.

I would not put such a burden on anyone but my own son. He said.

What? Naruto said stunned. But how? I mean I am no pervert but I know the how but why would you leave me to be hated alone?

With that Forth turned around. It was then Naruto saw an older version on himself with out the whisker scars, wearing a full Jonin uniform with a white jacket with a flame design going around the trim of the bottom of his jacket. I am truly sorry for the life you lived but tell me. Would you dump this some fate on someone else?

No I guess not. Naruto said. But tell me why did I not know I was your son?

There were only a few people that know Kushina, your mother was pregnant with my child. The Forth said. But Hizuken, the Third Hokage, thought it wise not to let you know, likely so my enemies did not come after you, and despite my seal you would still be at risk of the fox if you were under duress. Fools, doubting my sealing skills.

Excuse me, Father? Naruto asked.

You can call me Minato if it is easier for you. He said.

Okay, Minato. Naruto started. Who else knew about me being your son?

Let me think. Minato said. Well my old sensei, Jiraiya knows of course.

Naruto then asked. How is it that he knows?

Well you probably don't know this but Jiraiya is your godfather. Minato said.

What! Naruto said. But how is he my godfather?

You may not know this but the Icha-Icha Series were not the only books he wrote. He said. Your mother and I destined to name you after the main character of his first published book.

That why. Naruto said. Well at least Jiraiya is taking responsibility now.

Yes that is good. Minato said. And to let you know that Kakashi knows but to let you be your own person he did not tell you.

Okay. Naruto said. Well that is the way he thinks. Then Naruto said. Minato I don't mean to be rude but is there some reason you wished to talk to me about.

Right. Minato said. Well first by now you have relived that there are others that are like you and house a demon. I think it would be a benefit for you to while you are on your travels, meet with as many as you can.

Why? Naruto asked.

That way you will learn more. He said. That includes your behavior and in your skills. After all they are in danger as well.

You mean… Naruto started but then Minato said.

Yes, the "Akatsuki" are after more people then you. You must be ready and you must get others ready.

Can you tell me if you know of where one of them could be? Naruto asked.

Not for sure. Minato said. But your mother use to say that there was a similar attack on the Land of Whirlpool. In fact it was that same attack that caused the Land's economy to crumple and forced her to leave. Any way like her many others took her example and left so there is a chance the lack of a better word vessel is alive. But where I am not sure of.

Well is there anything you can do to help. Naruto asked.

There is one thing. Minato said. And then the scenery changed again. Around them was a clearing in the forest within the village.

I remember this area. Naruto said.

Good. Minato said. It was in a secret that your mother and I hid scrolls that contain information about our fighting styles. When you wake before you leave came her and perform the following hand sighs, Dragon-Snake-Tiger-Bird. Then slam your hand to the ground and send chakra through the ground. A Door will open revealing two scrolls. The blue scroll has a complete list of both mine and your mother's jutsus. The red scroll has theories that I came up with while developing jutsu. They are encoded in an ink that only chakra can reveal when it is sent through the paper.

Thanks. Naruto said.

You're welcomed. The Forth said. There is one more thing Naruto.

And what is that? Naruto asked.

I am proud of the type of ninja you are developing to be. He said. And I hope you become Hokage by your own skill and merit.

Thanks, Dad. Naruto said.

Your welcome Naruto, my son. Minato said. Well I have to go.

What I have a question. Naruto said. Will the demon take me over?

I don't it. Minato said. But just in case I took the trouble to separate the fox's chakra in two. The good part is sealed in you while I sealed the evil part in the seal it self and left a Key of the seal in the care of Jiraiya incase any changes needed to be made.

Well that is good to know. Naruto said. Bye.

Bye. Minato said.

After that Minato left and then the area Naruto was in changed. He was now in a caved in cave. He then saw a boy with spiky black hair, a blue and orange suit, and orange goggles on his forehead over his headband. He had a scar going down his left eyelid. His Right eye was open and was Ebony in color.

Who are you? Naruto asked.

Obito is the name. He said. Sadly I have been dead for a long time.

Why are you here? Naruto asked.

Believe it or not I have been watching you as you got stronger. Obito said.

How? Naruto asked.

Well first let me tell you my full name. He said. it is Obito Uchiha. And with that he showed his Sharingan in his right eye. And it is my eye that is in Kakashi Hatake.

Is that so? Naruto said. And that means that you are one of the friends that Kakashi sensei always remembers at the stone. So why are you here?

Well I am here to give to you something I don't need. With that his Sharingan spun then Naruto squatted to the ground. Obito then said. Now you have a skill that no one will believe. Once you awake you will feel better then you have ever felt before.

Since you were trained by Minato then I will trust you. Naruto said. With that Naruto wake up in his own bed. That was a weird dream. But I can fell that it is true. With that Naruto Got dressed, ate breakfast, then picked up his bag. He then left and headed for the forest. If what Minato is true then… Naruto then performed the hand signs then slammed his hand to the ground and channeled his chakra. Then he was lead to a nearby rock and then it opened to reveal the two scrolls. He then took them and then opened the blue scroll and then channeled chakra and browsed through the scroll. Then he closed it up and but both scrolls in his pouch. Then he headed to the gate to start off with Jiraiya.

As he was walking he was being watched by Hinata Hyuga. _Naruto, I will get stronger by the time you return. Then I will tell you how I feel about you. _Hinata said to herself.

Naruto continued on and soon met up with Jiraiya. Let's go. He said.

Alright. Naruto said. He had desisted to keep what happen last night a secret from Jiraiya. As they started to walk off Naruto stopped and looked at the Stone Hokage Faces then he stuck his hand up and said. Just watch me.

Naruto let's get going. Jiraiya said.

Right. Naruto said and he ran after him.

Chapter 2 

A week after leaving the village Naruto and Jiraiya were keeping on the move but they could not help but fell as if they were being followed.

Jiraiya then said to himself. _Who is that? Is it "__Akatsuki"?_

Then as they were walking suddenly Kunai came at them. but they both dodged.

What is that about? Naruto asked.

I don't know. Jiraiya said. But I will find out. With that he headed to towards the bushes but then Chains came out from underground and brought him to the ground.

Yes, I got him. Said a female voice from opposite side then Naruto was tied up by a rope and had trouble moving. Just then a young girl now older then Naruto with light green hair and wearing a white top with a matching skirt stepped out of the Bush. I can't believe it my self. I did it I caught the mother load of bounties. The Toad Sage Jiraiya.

Is that so. Jiraiya said, standing behind Her.

Yeah I… she then relived that he was behind her. And she jumped into a fighting position. Just what to be expected from a Sannin. With that she swung a fist which Jiraiya intercepted.

_She has skill. _Jiraiya said to himself.

Thanks for the complement, Jiraiya. She said. Then she kicked him in the head and landed on her feet. Sorry but you can not beat the element of surprise.

Just then Naruto popped out from underground and delivered a powerful uppercut. You are right about that. He said.

_But how?_ The girl asked herself. She then saw the Naruto that was tied up disappeared. _Shadow Clone. _She then passed out.

Then Naruto asked Jiraiya. What is with this girl?

I don't know. Jiraiya said.

Then Naruto said. I think there is something familiar about her. It is almost like.

Like what? Asked Jiraiya.

It is almost like looking into a mirror. Naruto said.

Well it looks like she is here alone. Jiraiya said. Let tie her up and bring her with us for the time being. Then we will start training.

Right. Naruto said. With that Jiraiya walked up to pick the young girl. Don't get any funny ideas Pervy Sage.

Come on Naruto, give me some respect. He said. She is too young for me anyway. He then took her and started to walk.

Right. Naruto said then followed.

Later, Naruto and Jiraiya have just finished the day's training session and then Naruto relived the girl was moving.

Where am I? She asked.

So you're up. Naruto said.

What? She screamed. She then tried to get up but then found that she was tied up.

Sorry but this was necessary. Jiraiya said. But then the girl chuckled. What's so funny?

This is. With that the girl shot a stream of water at Jiraiya. Got you. She then tried to get up but then fell flat on her face. But I thought.

You said that you wanted Jiraiya so I was the one to seal the ropes. Naruto said. Now let's start over. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And yours is.

Kairi. She said. What why am I telling you this?

I think that deep down you can trust me. Naruto said.

Your right. Kairi said. I see it in your eyes. I can also tell the sadness in your eyes. But why?

I have the sprit of the Nine Tailed Fox in me. Naruto said. As because of it I am hated by the village.

I now how that feels. She said. I am in the some boat. I have the sprit of the Seven Tailed Wolf.

So that is what I felt about you. Naruto said. Why were you after Jiraiya?

I am training to protect my self from an Organization that is after my demon. She said.

The "Akatsuki". Naruto said.

Yes. Kairi said. To fight the best you need to be the best so that is why I am after him. Since he is the easiest to fine and their death would not lead to all out war. Plus… her stomach then growled. I have been out here for so long that I am hungry I need the money from his bounty for food.

Why are you set on this? Naruto asked.

My Grandfather once failed in trying to kill the Leaf's First Hokage. She said. Now I now that you would not liked that he succeeded in this but imprisoning him for this. That is over kill. I need to clear my family's name of his sins.

You are lucky to now of your family. Naruto said. I grew up as an orphan. Then he said. You now there are more ways to get stronger.

Yes. Kairi said. Then it is desisted. You two will be my escorts as I my self train.

What it is I hear about a lovely lady going us. Jiraiya said. I don't mind.

Alright but we are the ones that will get to choose the locations. Naruto said.

Alright. She said. Now would someone please untie me.

Fine. With that Naruto cut her free.

Thanks. She said. I will make my self useful.

Don't worry you will. Naruto said.

Chapter 3

The three of them have been traveling for two months now and they have found there way to then Land of Water.

I don't know how we got here Naruto. Kairi said. And I don't think we should be here.

What are you scared of? Naruto asked.

You heard of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, right? Kairi asked.

Yes, but haven't they all disbanded. Naruto said.

Yeah but I heard that before that there were young people that wish to join them. She said. And to do that they must prove themselves with a sword.

Really. Well even so for that they would have been not much older then you are I. Naruto said.

You're probably right. She said but then Jiraiya intervened. What is it?

We have guests. As he said that ten Anbu dropped in front of them.

The one stepped followed and asked. What is your business here?

Jiraiya answered. We are here training.

Very well. The Anbu said. Stay out of our way and away from the village. With that they all left.

What is that all about? Naruto asked.

I don't know but they looked like hunter ninja. Jiraiya said.

Put what can they be looking for. Naruto said and then Kairi called to them.

Naruto, Jiraiya. come quick. They rushed over to find a young boy. We need to help him.

Alright. Naruto said. Help him onto my back.

Okay. And she did that. Now let's go.

Moments later, Naruto and Jiraiya were watching Kairi in action as she used medical Ninjutsu on the boy.

Wow! Naruto said. How is it that you are so skilled with medical ninjutsu?

I started by training to be a assassination specialist. She started. For that one needs a understanding of where the vital points are. While studying them I found the whole medical ninjutsu thing interesting. So I studied the two.

That is good to know. Naruto said.

Then Jiraiya asked. So how is the kid?

Well he looks to be low on chakra but I can sense more. She said.

Could it be that he has a demon in him too? Naruto asked.

Could be but by this amount I would have to say it is not that strong. Kairi said.

Just then the boy woke up. He saw them and tried to back away.

Don't be scared. Kairi said. We found you and I heal you. What is your name? The Boy did not answer. It's okay. You don't have to be scared.

Then Naruto picked up a stick and stood in frount of him. And then he wrote and said his name. My name is Naruto. What is yours?

The boy then took the stick and wrote out KENTA.

Kenta, huh. Well Kenta it is nice to meet you. Naruto said. Can you hear me?

Kenta nodded his head.

Can you talk? Asked Naruto.

He shook his head.

So you were born unable to talk. Naruto said. Well let's get you out of here.

Not so fast. With that they looked to see the Anbu. He is coming with us.

Kenta hid behind Naruto and then Naruto said. He don't what to go with you. And I will not let you get him just for what is in him.

So you Now. The Anbu said. then as he order his troops to attack. They all fell dead. What? He turned to see a clocked figure cut him in half.

After that Kenta ran to the clocked man who lowered his hood revealing he had white short hair and purple eyes. Are you okay Kenta?

He moved he hands in a unique way.

Good. He then said to the others. I will like to thank you for this.

You're welcome. Naruto said. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Kairi and Jiraiya.

I'm Kenshin and you have already met Kenta here. He said. will we have to go.

Where are you going? Jiraiya said.

Out of the Land of Water so I can train him in peace. Kenshin said.

Kenta then signed something to Naruto and Kairi.

What did you sign? Kairi asked.

He signed to Naruto, "Tell we met again, Big Brother." And he said the same to you but said, "Big Sister" and with that they left.

We should follow suit. Jiraiya said.

Right. They both said as they all ran for it.

Chapter 4

It's been a year since there run in with Kenta. Since then Naruto had exceeding in his training. In fact he has reached a level higher then Jiraiya expected in such a short amount of time. At this time Naruto out training on his own when he sensed someone.

He stopped in the forest. I can sense you. He said. You can come out Itachi.

Just then Itachi came out from behind the trees. So how long have you sensed me? He asked.

Since I left the campsite. Naruto said. Tell me, why did you return to the village after all the time you were gone. And to let you know I know the truth in to why you killed your clan. I don't accept it but I understand why.

Well, you are a smart one. Itachi said. After the Third died I came back so to insure that Sasuke was going to be safe from the truth so he would have killing me to live for.

So you have taken the dishonor to help Sasuke. Naruto said. Itachi, I wish to ask one thing. Were you really going to really caught me.

I am not sure. He said. Here, this is a sword skill scroll.

Thanks, I will learn them and use this. Naruto said. And I just you are the Inside man for the "Akatsuki" so keep up the good job. And with that they went their separate ways.

Chapter 5

About six months later, Jiraiya desisted to teach Naruto how to use Elemental Chakra. Naruto turned out to be a Wind Chakra test. With the help of the use of Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu Naruto mastered using Wind Jutsu quickly.

Wow, Naruto you are really good at using that wind jutsu of yours. Kairi said.

Thanks. Naruto said. But I think that there is some thing more that I can use to get stronger.

Well there is one thing. Jiraiya said.

What is it? Naruto asked.

It is Sage Mode. Jiraiya said. It is something that at this time only I can do, but I believe you can learn it.

Well then let's do it. Naruto said. If this will help me then I will do it.

Very well. Jiraiya said. Kaira, I am sorry but you will not be able to come with us.

I get it. She said. This is a Leaf Village thing. But I will stay here and wait for you.

Okay. Naruto said. See you. And with that Both Naruto and Jiraiya disappeared in puffs of smoke.

A few months later Naruto and Jiraiya returned. Naruto looked sad.

What is it Naruto? Asked Kairi.

I almost have it but the fox got in the way. Naruto said. I know I could find away to make it work but we had to go. With that Naruto walked off. Jiraiya and Kairi followed.

Chapter 6

Later that day, they wandered into a village. Then they saw a man in a light blue kimono with brown hair and violet eyes fighting what looked like a creature that reminded Naruto of what he saw of Sasuke all those years ago. Thou it looked like the man was wining the monster attacked. But then Naruto stepped in and held the attack off.

Are you okay? Naruto asked.

Yes. He said. Listen I appreciate the assist but this is not a matter that you are in.

I have one question for him first. Naruto said. Then turn to the Monster and asked. Where is Sasuke?

Uchiha, I don't wish to hear that name. He said. I don't know but if I met him I will kill him. For him doubting my abilities.

No since you will die here by my are his hand. Naruto said. And that is want you want to die in battle.

You are that good. He said. Will you?

I don't what to but I will if you wish. Naruto said. Then he throws him back.

Tell me your name. he saids.

It is Naruto Uzumaki. Hearing this name shocked the man behind Naruto.

Well Naruto, I am Takato now, Let's end this. With that he charges in with a punch then Naruto summoned a Shadow clone to form the Rasengan and charged it into his chest. Thank you… with that he died and then he turned to a little boy.

Orachimaru that Monster. Naruto said. He then turned to the man and said. Sorry for that.

It's okay. He said. The name is Riku. Tell me your name is Naruto Uzumaki, right.

Yes. He said. Why?

I think I now your mother. Riku said.

Are you sure? Naruto asked.

Yes, if you were born in the Hidden Leaf. Riku said.

So it is true. Naruto said.

That is a lie. Jiraiya said. She died that night.

You under estimate an Uzumaki. Riku said. She is alive.

And how do you know that? Jiraiya asked.

Because she was the one that trained me. Riku said. And took care of me even thou I have the Six Tailed Weasel in me.

You say that so openly. Naruto said.

Of course. I have no reason to hide it from fellow hosts. Riku said. The Nine tails and Seven tails right.

So how is she? Naruto asked.

You can see for yourself. He said. I can take you there in a flash.

He looked towards Jiraiya. Then he gave a nod. Let's do it.

Alright. With that he used a summoning jutsu and summoned a giant Falcon. Jump on. They all did so. Then the Falcon took flight then in a flash they were in the Land of Whirlpools.

They jumped off the Falcon and Riku lead Naruto to a medium sized house.

This is the place. Riku said.

This is a big place for one person. Naruto said.

I have you now that I leaved here while being trained. He said. Stay out here. He then entered the house.

Kushina-sensei I am back. He said.

Was you mission a success? Asked a female's voice.

Not really. Some one interfered and killed the target.

Strange. She said. Tell me who did this?

Your son. He said.

Are you sure? She asked.

He was traveling with a ninja that looked like the Toad Sage, Jiraiya, and he said he has the Nine Tails In him and I can sense it.

Where is he now? She asked.

He is outside waiting. Riku said.

Well let him in. She said.

Alright. He then went for the door. You can enter now Naruto.

He did so and Riku then left. Naruto was then staring at a woman with long red hair and light blue eyes, wearing a tan and green dress.

Is that really you Naruto? She asked.

Hey mom. Naruto said.

Then she ran up to him and gave him a hug. I am so sorry for leaving you all alone. She said crying.

It is okay. Naruto said. Let's sit down and you can explain.

Alright Naruto. She said. They then sat at the dinning room table. She brought some tea then sat down. For a while she just sat there looking at Naruto. You know you are the spitting image of your father.

Really. Naruto said. Thanks.

So you know who Minato is? She said.

Only from the stories of him as a ninja not a person. Naruto said. But before I left he came to talk to me in a dream.

Really. She said.

Now tell me. Naruto said. Why is it that you are alive and did not come back for me?

It was after Minato took you to seal the demon. She started. Some Anbu appeared then they tried to attack me. Since I am a person in the same class as your father I could escape with ease even thou I had just given birth. But I was till weak so I had to retreat from the village. By the time I was strong enough to return, I was declared dead and you an orphan. So I left. Then I found Riku and I took him in and trained him.

Let me guess. Naruto said. "Root".

Yes, that was it. She said. Danzo wanted to be about to get you to make a weapon but he failed. So way are you here?

There is an organization called the "Akatsuki". They are after people like me and Riku. Naruto said.

So that is way you are away from the village. She said. Tell be has Jiraiya been training you?

Yes. Naruto said. He has actually taught me everything.

Is that so? She said. Tell me, when Minato came to you in your dream did he say anything able a scroll.

Yes he did. Naruto said. I have flashed through it but I did not what Jiraiya to know so I did not get time to learn much from it.

Well then I will just have to make shore you learn the whole scroll. She said.

Really. Naruto said.

But first you need to rest. She said.

Alright. He said disappointed.

Chapter 7

The next day Naruto and his mom were in a deep forest. She was wearing an orange and black top with a tan skirt with a orange strip on each side. He hair was in a ponytail.

Well, what first? Naruto asked.

Why not all of them. She said.

What?

You do know Shadow Clone Jutsu. She said.

Oh yeah. He said. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Wow, he is able to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to make that many. She said to her self. Well let's see what you got. With that said she sat down and watched.

The morning pasted and Naruto was laying down panting.

Wow, I never thought you could handle this. She said.

Then why have I done it in the first place? Naruto asked.

Guess I just wanted to see if you were really mine and Minato's son. She said. Well Naruto there is something I need to ask you? Do you think that other's like you should suffer?

Of course not. Naruto said.

Then follow me. She said. She led Naruto to an old building. Inside there was a room with a giant circle.

What is this? He asked.

It is a Ritual Site. You can use this to help strengthen the others telepathically. She said. Are you ready? He nodded. The go in the circle. He does so. Now sit an do this hand signs.

He mimics his Mother's movement then for a few moments he blacked out but then returned to normal. It is done he said.

Good. Now tomorrow it is time for the last bit of your training by me. She said.

Alright mom. Naruto said. And then ran back to the forest and practiced his sword skills.

Chapter 8

The next day Naruto was waiting in the forest when his Mom and Jiraiya appeared.

Pervy sage, why are you here? Naruto asked.

I can't believe it. Kushina said. I would never have the guts to openly menacing his pervy habits.

Thanks. Jiraiya said.

Well to business. She said. You remember Sage Mode.

Yes. Naruto said disappointed. With then Kushina jumped up and then kicked a bolder split in half. Naruto sensed the Natural energy being gathered in mid air. How?

I picked up some tricks over the years my self. Though I can only use short burst I can safely summon it in motion. She said.

Please teach me. Naruto said then used Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Alright. She said. Successfully perform the basic chakra control exercises in Sage Mode. Don't worry start with the leaf exercise then end with water walking.

Right. And he started.

Weeks later he had finished the training and is now on his way back to the Leaf.

Well I guess this is bye. He said.

No way. His mom said. I have sent notice to Tsunade already. And I will be returning to the Leaf.

Thanks Mom. He said.

Hey we have to go. Jiraiya said.

Coming. They both said.

Chapter 9


End file.
